fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Conatus/Nacilia
Nacilia is a character in Conatus and the second character by Pyrostar. She is the twenty-first character developed for the game, as well as the game's eleventh DLC character. Background Nacilia is the heiress apparent to a presumably international goods-transporting empire, making her exceedingly rich and powerful. It is unknown if she had any ulterior motives or wished to do something else with her life, as the sodium elemental currently seems content with the idea of remaining a rich and powerful shipping magnate. However, one of her ships was swept out to see, stranding her in Grimnore with no method of escape. Her new end goal seems to be rebuilding her empire in Grimnore itself. Appearance Like all elementals, Nacilia is a small humanoid creature made out of a single pure element, in her case, sodium. Her body is pure white, and sparkles in light due to its crystalline form. Her face consists entirely of three holes, which make up her eyes and mouth. She has a crystal structure on top of her head which forms a facsimile of hair, with bun and pangs going down one side of her face. Her basic clothing consists of a small toga-like dress made of red silk. She also wears golden jewelry around her neck and arms, seemingly for no reason other than to flaunt her wealth. Personality Nacilia, while kind-hearted, is ultimately a bit selfish and very dedicated to her goals. She'll go to extreme lengths to carry out a task she has decided is important, and is willing to do anything to achieve what she wants. Usually, her end goal is power or influence, though she does have a bit of a soft core and will help out others if she feels as though they deserve it. Nacilia has a soft spot for material wealth, and as a heiress to a wealthy company, has a shrewd business sense and is skilled with finances and money. She enjoys flaunting her wealth as much as she can, possibly simply because it makes her feel good to be able to have it in the first place. She's intelligent in general, though has a flaw in underestimating opponents she deems under her. Gameplay True to her status as a rich and powerful tycoon, Nacilia's entire playstyle is oriented around money. The only truly strong basic stat she has is defense, while the rest are all below average. However, Nacilia is built around obtaining money, meaning that while she begins weaker than most other characters, she is able to purchase higher tier equipment much faster than they will be able to. Nacilia favors a defensive playstyle, as she can't take as many hits as other characters and she isn't extremely proficient with any weapons. However, her special trait Rock Salt Shrapnel actually encourages players to take hits for the reward of valuable goods, making obtaining easy money an option as long as players are careful. Stats Equipment Traits Skills Trivia *Nacilia's name is based off of the chemical formula for salt, NaCl or sodium chloride. Category:Conatus Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Females Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Subpages